That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 8
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Chad and Sonny and dating. But when they just got into a fight, what will happen? Will they make up or break up? Will the cast of So Random find out about their secret? Find out in a all new episode of That's So Sonny!  CHANNY definitely! Please R&R!


That's So Sonny Season 2 Episode 8 Hi Everyone! I have really great news! So I've thought about it and I've decided that I will be able to maintain posting episodes every week! With school and everything I'll try to post and write as much and as long as possible.  
So that's all for now!  
*******************

"I can't believe I just did that," Sonny whispered to herself as she gently touched her lips.

"Can't believed you just did what?" Tawni asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh,...um,...nothing!" Sonny scrambled quickly.

"Eh," Tawni shrugged and crossed her arms. "Rehearsals are in 10 minutes,"

"Oh. Thanks. Bye." Sonny said shortly then ran off down the hall.

"Oof!" Sonny bumped into something. Sonny rubbed her head and looked up. "Chad? I thought you were just-"

"Shhh," Chad put a finger up to her lips. "I wanted to ask you in person if you wanted to go out tonight."

Sonny grinned widely and nodded.

"Great, pick you up at 7," Chad winked and swiftly walked off.

Sonny sighed and walked off to set extra early.

WITH TAWNI

"That was strange," Tawni spoke to her reflection in the large lighted mirror. "Sonny doesn't usually run off like that,.." "...but then again, she might just be in a rush," Then Tawni stopped and thought about it. "But it's not like it has to do a lot about me anyway,"

Tawni stood up from her chair and went to rehearsals.

AT SONNY'S APARTMENT

Sonny was picking out different outfits that she should wear with her date that night with Chad.

Connie knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sonny said loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey sweetie! How was work?" Connie asked sitting down on a chair.

"It was okay," Sonny said as she searched through her closet.

"So how are things going with you and Chad?" Connie asked casually.

"Oh, the usual. We're back to normal again," Sonny poked her head out from the closet happily.

"And I'm guessing you're going on a date with him in a few hours?" Connie stated as she scanned all of the clothes thrown all over the room.

"2 hours to be exact. And don't worry, I'll have everything cleaned up by then," Sonny finished all in one sentence. ",...once I find the right outfit,"

"Well I'm going to eat dinner now, have fun cleaning your room," Connie eyed her as she closed the door.

1 HOUR LATER

"I finally found the perfect outfit!" Sonny cried at last. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 6 o'clock. "Great, I have a whole hour to get this room cleaned up," Sonny said unenthusiastically.

HALF AN HOUR LATER (30 MINUTES)

"YES! I FINALLY GOT THIS ROOM CLEANED!" Sonny flopped on her bed as she smiled at her freshly cleaned room.

"Now I can change into my outfit!" Sonny beamed as she quickly changed into her skinny jeans and Peace Sign tee shirt. She slipped on her favorite pair of black converse and tied her hair up to a ponytail.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Sonny announced as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi- what are you doing here?" Sonny asked bewildered of his early arrival.

"Surprise?" Chad asked questioningly.

"You're 20 minutes early!" Sonny exclaimed.

"If you want to wait, then that's fine with me," Chad quickly replied.

"No! No," Sonny blushed. "I'm just surprised that you came early,"

"Oh! So should we get going?" Chad suggested.

"Yeah, sure, um,...let me just write a quick note on the fridge for my mom," Sonny grabbed a blank piece of paper and swiftly wrote a quick note.

"Ready to go?" Chad gestured outside.

"Let's go," Sonny smiled as they walked outside into Chad's car.

"So where are we going on our date?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Well,...I kinda wanted it to be a surprise," Chad answered as he got in the car and started to drive.

"Okay,..." Sonny said slightly disappointed but still excited all at once.

"But you have to promise to close your eyes," Chad said in a childish voice.

Sonny pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I have to?"

Chad slowly nodded. Sonny thought about it for a moment. "Fine,"

"Fine," Chad scoffed.

"Good!" Sonny replied without looking at him.

"Good!" Chad said in a slightly raised voice.

Silence filled the air as Chad continued to drive.

"I think I recognize this road," Sonny thought to herself as she watched her surroundings pass her by.

Sonny finally broke the silence. "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?" Chad asked as his eyes were focused on the road.

"Have you ever drove me down this road before?" Sonny asked curiously.

"What road?" Chad asked out of the question.

"Um the one you're driving down right now?" Sonny said obviously.

"I don't know," Chad answered simply without giving a direct answer.

"Okay,.." Sonny said as she focused on the scenery around her which was seemingly familiar.

"If you're bored, you can turn on the radio," Chad spoke as he glanced at Sonny with a small smile.

"Sure!" Sonny reached her hand over and turned on the radio. Sonny skimmed through the radio stations until she found her favorite one.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Sonny cried suddenly with a huge grin on her face as she turned up the volume.

"Taylor Swift?" Chad asked as he raised a eye brow questioningly.

"Shhh! Not now!" Sonny swatted him away as she listened closely to the song as she sang along.

_Hey Stephen,  
I know that looks can be deceiving,__  
But I know I saw a light in you,__  
And as we walked, we were talking,__  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to,__  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window,__  
I'll be the one waiting there, even when It's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing,_  
_I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_  
_Can't help it if I wanna to kiss you in the rain so,_  
_Come feel this magic, I've been feeling since I've met you,_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else,_  
_Ooh, I can't help myself,_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling,_  
_So I've got some things to say to you,_  
_I've seen it all, so I thought,_  
_But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do,  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name,_  
_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, Why are people always leaving,_  
_I think that you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_  
_Can't help it if I wanna to kiss you in the rain so,_  
_Come feel this magic, I've been feeling since I've met you,_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else,_  
_Ooh, I can't help myself,_

_They're dimming the street lights,_  
_You're perfect for me,_  
_Why aren't you here tonight,_  
_I'm waiting alone now, So come on and come out,_  
_And pull me near,_  
_And shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Stephen,_  
_I could give you fifty reasons,_  
_Why I should be the one you choose,_  
_All those other girls, Well, they're beautiful,_  
_But would they write a song for you,_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,_  
_Can't help it if I wanna to kiss you in the rain so,_  
_Come feel this magic, I've been feeling since I've met you,_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else,_  
_Ooh, I can't help myself,_  
_If you look like an angel,_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you,_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else,_  
_I can't help myself, myself Can't help myself I can't help myself _

The song finally ended and Sonny stopped singing. Chad looked completely shocked but was still focused on the road.

"I-I d-didn't know you could sing," Chad stuttered.

Sonny beamed and giggled. "So Taylor did sound that bad anymore did she?"

"I never said she sang bad," Chad quickly covered. "I'm just amazing that you would sing so many things about me," He smirked.

Sonny gasped at his jerkiness. (A/N: Is that even a word? Well now it is! :D) Sonny hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Chad asked innocently.

"For being,...YOU!" Sonny shouted randomly and burst out laughing.

Chad looked at her weirdly and then shook it off. "Ha ha ha. Laugh it up while you can but I've just decided that you have to wear a blindfold,"

"What? That's totally not fair! Plus, you have to find a blindfold before you can tie it on me!" Sonny said.

"Oh yeah? This is when I come prepared!" Chad pulled out a blindfold from his inside jacket pocket and then tucked it back in.

Sonny crossed her arms and harrumphed. Chad stopped the car all of a sudden.

"What happened?" Sonny asked concerned.

"It's the moment of truth,..." Chad looked away dramatically. He swiftly pulled out the blindfold (once again).  
"Chad, can I not wear it?" Sonny asked with her best puppy dog face.

"As much as I would love to,..." Chad began as Sonny had a huge smile on her face. "...I can't, c'mon, you'll absolutely love it,"

"Fine, but make it quick," Sonny said grudgingly. Sonny hated to sit still for too long without doing anything. That's one of the reasons why Sonny hates taking tests. You have to sit still for hours. And what's worse is that she's blindfolded and doesn't have a single clue where she's going. Chad could be risking her entire life right now.

"We're almost there," Chad said as he continued to drive to this mysterious place.

"Can't you at least give me a wittle hint?" Sonny asked exasperatedly 1 minute later.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Uh,...view," Chad said simply.

"But that could mean anything!" Sonny almost screamed out at him.

"And that's why when you're on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper, anything can surprise you," Chad clicked his tongue.

Sonny sat there silently with her arms crossed but a small smile escaped from her lips.

"Okay! We're here!" Chad declared as he got out of the car and went over to the other side to open the door for Sonny.

***********  
Hey! Sorry that I posted it kinda late! I meant to post it on Friday or Saturday but I was busy and forgot! This week, I'll post the next episode maybe Thursday or Friday. It depends on how fast I write with school and everything :P See ya in a few days! And thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Which gives you another reason to REVIEW! So please do!  
~Sonny With A Chance ;P

(P.S: It turns out jerkiness is a word! *gasps* ;))


End file.
